Talk:Diana, Princess of Wales
A shame we deleted Charles, he really deserves the adultery category more than she does. Turtle Fan 04:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I only added this since we already had an article of Diana. i don't think the reference to a second princess warrants an article on Ferguson. ML4E (talk) 18:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Delete subsection? Re: T2G section: definitely the way of Thatcher. The prince in the story is from a different line.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:27, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, suppose so. And that doesn't leave us with much content to the article, though I suppose the ghoulish BtB sentence is still enough to prevent deletion. ::Not necessarily. As I recall (I will need to review it in T2G) the book only says descendents of a cadet branch and doesn't name George. I had assumed George VI and originally wrote it that way but others had pointed out the Duke of Kent was George and the OTL King was known as Albert prior to crowning. I believe the current sub-section goes too far in asserting it was the Duke but, as I say, I will need to check it. It may be an unnamed form of the sub-section will need to be restored in George VI and this article deleted. ML4E (talk) 16:41, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::The book specifically names George, Duke of Kent as the sire of the scandalous line.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, well I actually checked the book and found that it explicitly mentions George, Duke of Kent's offspring as being the subject of Hackett and Mansfield's first scandal-sheet that was published prior to the events of the novel. However, the Princesses that are the subject of their upcoming publication and subjects of the salacious photos Bushell found on their premises are only described as from side branches of the house of S-C-G. There is nothing explicitly stated that they are from the Duke of Kent's family and the descriptions are as subtle as those for "Tricky-Dick" for Diana and Sarah Ferguson. ML4E (talk) 18:34, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Speaking of ghoulishness, I can't help remembering this line I heard a few days into her mourning period: "I heard Princess Di was on the radio the other night. And on the dash board, and on the steering wheel, and on the brake . . . " Turtle Fan (talk) 05:33, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Delete For BtB subsection, see Talk:Time-viewer. For T2G subsection, see Talk:Václav Havel for an analogous situation; maybe a character "Blonde Princess" could be added to Minor Fictional Characters in The Two Georges.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :See above discussion on T2G for why you are wrong. ML4E (talk) 17:44, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::The above was made before the Havel discussion. Things are changing.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:16, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Revisited Years later, we've tightened up ID protocols for hist figs. It might be best now to treat this one like Brigitte Bardot's reference in Colonization or Robert E. Howard's reference in Southern Victory. There is too much ambiguity to state definitively that the unnamed blonde partying princess is the exact same Diana.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:55, September 20, 2018 (UTC)